1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable sound producing tethered ball toy and more particularly pertains to producing a variety of sounds by causing the balls of the apparatus to collide with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tethered ball toys is known in the prior art. More specifically, tethered ball toys heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertaining users by moving the apparatus in the suggested manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,995 to Yackel discloses a tethered ball toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,643 to Rich discloses a erratic movement tethered ball striking toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,771 to Lori discloses a ball and string skill toy.
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 309,475 to Salehzadeh discloses a colliding ball toy.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 319,672 to Blecha discloses a colliding ball toy.
In this respect, the variable sound producing tethered ball toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of producing a variety of sounds by causing the balls of the apparatus to collide with each other.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved variable sound producing tethered ball toy which can be used for producing a variety of sounds by causing the balls of the apparatus to collide with each other. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.